Love in a Dying World
by Aegis Bearing Jupiter
Summary: The world comes to an end. Brian sets out to search for his friends. He discovers Justin, but the two of them have a long journey ahead to find their missing friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Day After

Love in a Dying World

Chapter 1

The Morning After

Summary: I wanted to write a fic involving the QAF characters. I asked myself a question. What if a global disaster took place and the gang were all seperated? How would they all get back together again? Would they ever see each other again at all?

Brian clutched his forehead like he had done many mornings previously when he awoke from a hangover. This wasn't one of those mornings. This was like waking up from a nightmare. Brian could still remember how it had happened. A comet had hit the earth. There had hardly been any warning at all. He had been at his loft preparing to go to Babylon.

The night before...

"Ok Mikey," Brian said into the phone. "I'll see you in about an hour."

Brian began dressing in his best, the outfit he wore when he really wanted to pick up tricks. He wore a red t-shirt and tight blue jeans. He was just about to turn off the TV and leave when an alert flashed across the screen.

"A comet is approaching from the sky," the reporter shouted. "This is not a test! Repeat! A comet is approaching from the sky. World governments have tried to assemble to thrawt the crisis, but it's already too late. Officials advise you to seek a bomb shelter if there's one to be found. Your cable will cut off now..."

There was a clicking sound and then the TV was static.

"Oh shit," Brian cursed.

He only cared about reaching one person. He had to reach Mikey. He had to keep Mikey safe! He ran into the streets. It was mayahem. People were wailing and on the ground praying. Some were breaking through windows and stealing. It didn't matter now, all hell was about to break loose. Brian knew he had just entered hell on earth. He rushed down the sidewalk. The roads were packed with cars, but there was no where they could go. Brian was about ten minutes from Mikey's apartment when the earth began to shake horribly. Brian fell to the ground and placed his hands over his head. He waited for the terrible tremor to end. What had happened was this. The comet hit the earth and went so far through the crust, it actually hit the molten layer. This had triggered a reaction. The whole planet reacted violently. The earth's crust broke and began to split apart. Brian kept his hands above his head the whole time. He survived, but many didn't. The buildings and skyscrapers of Pittsburgh began to crumble. A lot of people died because they were crushed. The buildings that didn't fall were to be the only remaining artifacts of the old world in this new world post apocalypse. Brian heard the screams of terror from many around him, but he still didn't move. He was determined to survive. All the while he wondered where his Mikey could be. Then he knew nothing else, because a piece of debris hit him in the back of his head.

-------

That's how it had happened. Now he had come to. He wasn't aware that the world as he knew it had very much changed. Then he looked around him. The sun rose on a tragic sight. There were countless dead bodies in the streets. The only survivors were five men, three women, and a small child. What was more was that this small portion of Pittsburgh had somehow broken off from the mainland and became an island. Apparently there weren't any islands nearby either. What kind of earthquake could shatter an entire continient, and leave behind small chunks of island? Brian looked out over the water. The sun was pretty high in the sky now. Where were all his friends? Were they out there somewhere? Were they alive or dead? Brian knew he needed to explore the rest of the island. The locals named that island Downtown Island, because that was where downtown Pitts had once been. Brian searched the island. Michael's apartment wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither was his loft. They may be on other islands, or perhaps even sunk to the bottom of the sea. Brian did however, find one place he recognized on the island. Mikey's old house. It was still partially standing. Brian looked at it in disbelief. Who would believe that here stood the childhood home of his best friend? Brian went inside. Parts of the roof had caved in. A very errie silence hung over the whole place. There was no one in the kitchen, but there were broken pieces of dishes and pottery on the floor. Brian made his way up the stairs of the house. He had to climb over some debris, but he managed. This place was all he had left of Mikey now. Brian went into the old bedroom, where he and Mikey had spent so much time together. It was hard to believe that this house, their place, was now on a secluded island after the world had ended. Michael could be anywhere out there, or he could be dead. Brian let a few tears drip down his face. He couldn't stand to be in that bedroom. He went through the rest of the house. Then he reached Deb's bedroom. She wasn't conscious, part of the roof had come down, and her face was coated with debris and dust. Brian ran over to the woman who was like his own mother. Brian shook her.

"Deb," he said. "Deb, it's me, Brian."

"Brian," she mumbled opening her eyes. "Brian?"

She hugged him close and didn't let go for a long time. They were all each other had now. Their friends in family could be anywhere in the whole wide world. The days passed. Deb grieved in her heart for Michael and her health worsened without doctors to issue her medicine. Brian spent his time waiting on her and sitting at her side. He managed to clean up most of the wreck in Mikey's old house. It at least looked presentable now, not that Mikey would ever see it again. Brian would spend many hours in their old bedroom. The place had been his as much as it had been Michael's. He thought about Justin, Ted, Emmett, Lindsay, but mostly about Michael.

"Mikey," he whispered. "Where in the world are you? You're alive. I know it."

Days passed into months. The comet's effect on the planet began to become visible. The sky was tinted with the toxic vapor and became a grayish color. The grass and trees began to decay. Hope faded from the hearts of people. Soon Brian and Deb were two of the only people left on the island. Driven to such grief were some of the people, that they jumped off old ruined skyscrapers and killed themselves. The world and Pittsburgh they had once known was gone forever. Finally, one whole year had passed.

One year later...

Brian certainly looked different without his modern conviniences and fancy clothes. His hair had grown long and wild like in his teenage days. He managed to at least shave with some old razors, but he still had stubble. He caught them fish to eat. Debbie's health had worsened to extreme. They both knew she didn't have long before her death. One day Brian was sitting by her bedside holding her hand.

"Brian," she said weakly. "It's time."

"Deb don't talk like that," Brian said in his cold, masked tone.

"Its ok," she said managing a smile. "I'm so glad I've had you the past year. You've become more like a son to me then you already were. I used to think you were trouble, that you didn't love anyone. I was wrong."

"I do love," Brian mumbled. "I love..."

"Don't force yourself honey," Deb told him. "You don't need to say anything. I only wish I could have seen Michael again before..."

Tears actually formed in her eyes.

"That's why you can't die Deb," Brian said heavily. "Mikey needs you. I'm sure he's trying to get to you."

"We don't get to choose when we die Brian. I know you'll see him again though. When you do, tell him I love him, and give him something of mine."

Debbie pushed something into his hand. It was a ring with a key on it. Brian knew what it was at once.

"You said you were giving this to Justin," Brian said quietly.

"I was only saying that," Deb said looking guilty. "I used Michael's rivalry with Sunshine to push him. I shouldn't have. Brian honey.....before I die....come closer."

Brian embraced her. Deb hugged him close.

"Thank you hun," she whispered. "You really are like a son to me, you know. I love you Brian. You have to go out there and find your friends."

"Deb," Brian whispered. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh yes," she said horsely.

Brian went down to the ruinous heap they called the beach. He finally let his tears flow. Debbie was dying and he could do nothing. The woman who was like his real mother had to die. Maybe his real mother was still out there though. He wondered for the first time in many years if Joan Kinney was alright. He used the net. When he returned with the fish he cooked them. When he brought them to Debbie she wasn't moving or breathing. He dropped the plate. She had a smile on her face, but he knew she was gone.

"Oh no," Brian sobbed.

Brian took hold of her lifeless hand and cried. Then he did one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He took her body and buried it. He made a small little headstone to mark the place. He'd bring Mikey here one day to see his mother, if he ever found him. Then he had a determination in his heart. The only way he'd ever find out if his friends still lived was to get off this island. He built a makeshift raft and cast off. He took one last look back at the island, which contained Mikey's old house and many high school memories. The raft drifted for many days and finally made landfall.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Old Lovers Unite

Chapter 2

Old Lovers Unite

Brian departed the raft. He had seemed to land near a mountainous region with a lot of forest. He thought it even seemed vaguely familiar. Some of the forest was still alive, surprisingly enough. He went into the trees, not knowing what to expect. He walked for about three hours and came upon a cabin. He decided to go in to see if anyone was home. He tried the door, but found it was locked. He knocked loudly.

"Is anyone home," he asked loudly.

The door flew open. There stood a blond haired and blue eyed boy, though he wasn't really a boy. Brian recognized him immediately. They were both in each other's arms in a heartbeat.

"Justin," Brian exclaimed happily.

"Happy to see me Brian," Justin said laughing.

"Oh shut up you little shit," Brian said playfully. "You know you're glad to see me. Let's say we go inside."

"My pleasure," Justin said with a smirk.

Brian was seated at a table. Justin brought him what little food he had, a little fish and some fresh berries.

"I'm glad to see you," Justin said softly. "I worried about you. I didn't know if we'd ever see each other again. I love you so much Brian."

Brian felt his gut clench in guilt for the boy he really did love. He couldn't say it back in their old days, but he would say it now. He stood up and walked toward Justin. He grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes seriously.

"I love you, Justin Taylor," Brian whispered. "There. I said it."

Justin smiled at him.

"You surprise me Brian Kinney," Justin said pulling him closer.

Their lips met in a sweet yet rough connection that hinted longing. They finally pulled apart. Justin was still smirking.

"Can you guess whose cabin this was," Justin asked.

"Who," Brian mumbled.

Justin walked to the mantlepiece. He grabbed a picture that was there and shoved it into Brian's hand. Brian felt anger and jealousy fill him as he looked down at the image of Michael and David.

"That bastard," Brian said quietly.

Brian threw the picture across the room. So this was the doc's old cabin? This must be where he had taken Michael that time. Brian didn't want to be in that place with that knowledge. This was where another man had seduced Michael and taken what was his.

"Justin," Brian muttered. "We have to leave this place. We have to find our friends."

"I know," Justin said nodding. "I worry about all of them."

"Debbie's dead," Brian said quietly.

Justin's mouth hung open. Then tears began to form in his eyes.

"When," he asked.

"I took care of her. After the comet hit. We were all each other had. She told me to go and find you all, but she died. I buried her."

Brian looked at the floor. Justin put his hand over his eyes and silent tears fell for the woman who had taken him in. He really had loved Deb and Michael too. He would never admit he actually loved Michael though. Brian embraced Justin and rubbed his back softly.

"I still care about you," Justin whispered.

"Me too," Brian said simply. "Justin, we can't. I've made up my mind years ago. The only one I want to end things with is Mikey. I do love you Justin. I always will, but we can't."

"I know," Justin said heavily. "I always knew. You and Michael deserve happiness. Let's go find him."

Brian looked at Justin, who was smiling widely.

"Let's go find all our friends Brian."

Brian and Justin spent the night in the cabin. Justin went fishing the next morning and cooked them breakfast. Brian didn't know how he'd be able to keep his hands from touching Justin, even with his love for Michael. He still loved the blond kid, who would always be a boy in his eyes. Finally they agreed that it was ok to touch, but not have. While they journeyed onward they shared many kisses and touches. Finally they came to a rather large city.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: The Ruined City

Chapter 3

The Ruined City

Brian and Justin walked through the dead streets of the city. Buildings and skyscrapers were fallen around them. This looked strikingly similar to the ruined Pittsburgh. Who was to say this wasn't Pittsburgh? Maybe this was another fragment of Pittsburgh. This island seemed to be bigger then Downtown Island had been. Brian and Justin soon discovered that this was indeed Pittsburgh. They soon enough found Michael's apartment and hope rushed that maybe he was there. Brian managed to bust through the door, but the place seemed entirely deserted. When they checked Michael's bedroom a sad sight met them. The corpse was decaying and the place stank, but there was no denying it was Ben. The glasses were still fixed on his nose.

"I get it," Brian whispered. "Ben died because he didn't have his HIV medicine."

Justin gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. The sight was more horrid then either of them could imagine. There was a notebook lying next to Ben, which Brian recognized as Michael's diary. He snatched it up and began to flip through the pages.

_**The Apocalypse has just happened. Ben, Hunter, and I are the last ones left. Ben is failing fast without his meds. It pains me to watch him die more and more everyday. Hunter is in worse health, but he's still young. He's fine for the most part. I don't know what I'd do without my son. Day after day Ben is taken from me, until finally his life is snatched away. My marriage is over. My first real family is broken. I continue to wear the ring so I'll remember. Hunter and I are going away. We don't know where we're going. I want to find Brian. I need to find Brian. I still love Brian.**_

Brian put the notebook back down. Michael had been here, but now he and Hunter were gone. Brian and Justin quickly left the apartment that was filled with the stench of a rotting corpse. Brian was partly tempted to go back and read more of Michael's diary, but he didn't know if he could handle it. Brian and Justin went and searched the other places. Liberty Avenue and a good portion of Pittsburgh was missing. They managed to find Ted's old place, but nothing was there except an empty house. Brian remembered that they had all been going to Babylon that night. Brian and Justin went back to where the raft was and cast off once more. They didn't know what they'd find in this new world. Brian was glad to have Justin by his side.

"Farewell, Professor," Brian said quietly.

He joined hands with Justin and they held hands for a long time as the raft drifted onward.

TBC...


End file.
